


Lunch is a Struggle

by BumblingBat



Series: Keep Your Braincells Firmly in Your Brain [14]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humor, Kix is a bad influence, Shinies picking up bad habits, Tired CT-7567 | Rex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:26:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26702908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BumblingBat/pseuds/BumblingBat
Summary: Sleep. Sandwiches. Shinies. Rex feels like an over-stressed, exhausted mother of three thousand.
Series: Keep Your Braincells Firmly in Your Brain [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1728457
Comments: 9
Kudos: 141





	Lunch is a Struggle

There is a certain joy that comes from watching a sleep-deprived brother try to pretend that they’re fine. No, seriously. Situation: normal. No need to worry. Just eating some lunch before hitting the ‘freshers. 

Yeah, Rex didn’t believe the shiny, either. It was a good entertainment break, but the kid needed to stop picking up Kix’s bad habits. 

“When was the last time you sat your  _ shebs _ in a bunk?” Rex asked from behind the poor guy, startling him so badly that he slammed a hand into his protein mush. “I just watched you try to eat a sandwich  _ through _ your helmet.”

The kid’s table-mates started laughing and one of them cut in. “That’s why we call him Sandwich! Ditch has a highlight reel of his greatest sandwich faceplants.”

Rex could see the bits of leafy green bits and sauce stuck to Sandwich’s helmet filter and suddenly he had a stress headache.

“One of you chuckleheads had better get him to a bunk. If he develops chronic stupidity, I’ll be blaming you. I expect my men to get at least six hours of sleep.”

“Yes sir!” Sandwich saluted. Rex would have appreciated the gesture if it weren’t for one thing: he saluted using the hand holding the sandwich. And then continued to hold the salute.

“You’re excused from duties today. Please go to bed.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Inspiration](https://cacodaemonia.tumblr.com/post/630531016354840576/your-clone-boyfriend-clonehub)
> 
> "a clone is named sandwich because he constantly forgets hes wearing a bucket and he has ruined many sandwiches this way"
> 
> It just fit.


End file.
